Dreams House
by Misssammybabe
Summary: My Version of the House of Night Series but i Made it up from the beginning and its about a 16 year old girl called Bella who gets Winged Where she has to attend a school for trainee angels.
1. Chapter 1

Winged

**Chapter One**

I've never liked the beach. There was always white and yellow sand and deep, blue water… too perfect … too angel like. Jack of course was too busy picking up seashells and studying the with his 'Things That You Find On The Beach for dummies'

"Omg Bella look at this, it's a shell that you can hear the sea with!" exclaimed Jack.

I didn't reply, I just rolled my eyes and caught sight of the most beautiful woman ever, standing at the edge of the sea, the water just licking her bare feet. Her clothing was a sweeping white gown and she had long blonde hair that sprinkled down her back. AND SHE WAS STARING RIGHT AT ME! I blinked and looked away and out of the corner of my eye I saw these huge, white wings that spread from each shoulder about two feet wide. I gasped so loud Jack jumped and stared questioning.

" What?" he asked.

" Omg Jack … it's a Taker!" I Cried

The Taker lifted a finger and her powerful voice could be heard from all over the beach;

"Bella Baker, You Are Taken; You Have Been Chosen From Above; Daylight Will Be Magic To Thee; You Will Be Destined For Dreams House!

I fell forwards screaming, all around me people were gasping and screaming too. Jack helped me up and I looked around, the Taker had disappeared and I had two small pains at either side of my back, just under my shoulder blades… I fainted.

I woke up in a familiar bed, breathing in the familiar scent without opening my eyes, I could feel a breeze coming from the back of my shirt. I put my hand up and felt two feathery wings no bigger than my hand. I opened my eyes so quickly it hurt. I looked around the room and forgot where I was until I saw Jack snoring away in his recliner grunting every two minutes, he was my best friend but he had some annoying habits. Jack's bed was really comfy … then it all came back! The beach! The Taker! The wings! Oh no what was Nan and Papa gonna say when they find out that their 16 year old grand daughter has been Winged!

" urgg!" I grunted, Jack stirred the woke.

" hey" he looked warily at me as if I was gonna burst into flight right infront of him.

" urgg!" I repeated.

"Belz, we have to get to Dreams House, I was looking it up and it said Tailings could die if they don't get there within 24 hours and its already been 16 hours and well … I don't want my best friend to die so .. come on!" he said, all that without taking a breath.

I looked closely at him and saw sadness and anger in his dark green eyes. His gaze bore into mine and I quickly looked out of the window. It was about midnight by the look of things and for some strange reason the darkness felt very cold and uncomfortable to me. I turned back to Jack who was still staring at me, giving me the ' I am a boy so I must know everything' look.

" I know!" I said slowly, biting my lip. I tried standing up and nearly fainted, I sat slowly down and Jack got up. He threw some t-shirts, jeans and hoodies in a bag, I watched him in amazement as he moved around they room like lightning.

"Belz, Im gonna bring the car round the front and im gonna take u home to get the rest of ur stuff , okay?" Jack said while he was getting his shoes on.

"Jack …. Why are you doing this, most people would be scared if they knew their best friend had been Winged?" I asked because I was confused.

" Because you're my best friend …" he hesitated, I knew something was wrong! " and I don't want u to die"

I was going to reply but I suddenly felt light-headed and fell asleep.

Jack was shaking me awake… I was at my house. I could hear Nan going "oh my godness!" in the worring way that she did. I groaned and my eyes flickered open, I looked around and saw Nan pacing up and down and Papa shaking. "its gonna be alright" I tried to say but I just couldn't manage the words. Jack was standing with my travel suitcase and the bag he took from his house, I could tell by his eyes that the brave smile on his face was fake, that just upset me. Everyone was getting upset, except me, and I was the one that got Winged! Jack kept telling me about our journey and how we were leaving in five minutes and its gonna take us an hour and a half. I just couldn't concentrate on him or Nan or even Papa, I just wanted to sleep for ever… so I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I've heard what happens when someone ends up at the Dreams House. I heard it in school. First a kid gets Taken by an angel, just like I did, then they get moved to Dreams House to live and learn how to be an angel, they stay there for 4 years but if they do something really bad… their beautiful white wings turn black and they are banished to House of Hell. Lovely!

It was cold, too cold, I was really uncomfortable, I was moving as well. Hmm that's weird. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a beautiful pair of dark, blue eyes looking back. I looked to my right and saw Jack concentrating on the road ahead, he was breathing in and out very slowly. I could almost see his breath in the cold night. It scared me to be honest. Jack was always the happy friend and the one that always made you laugh when you were upset, seeing him all serious and grim like made me feel really depressed. I looked back up into one of them sun visors and saw my reflection again. My eyes were a darker blue than the watery blue that they were before and my pitch black hair was a bit lighter. This changing thing was seriously confusing me! Once again … I fell asleep.

***

Someone was tickling my feet .. it was so tickly, my feet are my weakest spot as soon as you touch them I burst into giggles.

"Ahhh!" it just burst out of me like a rabbit burst outta a hole.

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was a tiny little elf sitting at the end of my bed with a cheeky grin on her face. She had blue hair and bright green eyes and she had tiny little wings.

" heeeya!" the elf said with an extremely strong irish accent.

"oh, umm, hi" was all I could manage.

"Im Kate, you are Bella, yeah?"

"Sure" i still didn't understand why she was perched at the end of my bed.

"Im gonna be yar roomie for the next 4 years! Well that is if I don't be a bad girl" she said with evil little grin.

To be honest, she scares the living daylights out of me. Speaking of daylights, I looked across to the French windows that our room had, and saw the sun blazing through. Usually the sun hurt my eyes but it was really comforting and made me feel all warm inside.

"So you still tired or are you finally gonna stay awake, you've been asleep for 13 hours… I finished classes ages ago!" she said jumping up and down on my bed.

"Ages ago!?" I looked at the clock, it just turned four, I was totally confused now.

"Yeah, Silly Billy Bob, classes here start from 7 am until 2 pm, dinner is at 3:30 pm until 5 pm and we have to try and get to sleep by 7 pm because if you haven't already noticed already the dark and night is pretty uncomfortable, so wanna go for dinner? As soon as Diamond told me you were here I came straight up!" she said this speech smiling, looking more like an elf than she did before.

Great my roomie is an evil chatterbox/ smiley elf. I thought she was very pretty though even the hair looked nice. Not like them girls that wanna stand out, it suited her and by the looks of her eyebrows she was ginger before.

I sat up and looked around them room, we had a beautiful, big Victorian mirror over a huge Chippendale chest of drawers. The mirror had blue and red twinkly lights round it and it had five or six pictures stuck on the corner. There was two gigantic wardrobes overlooking two four poster beds. I looked back to Kate and she was still smiling at me and I realised I didn't answer question.

"Who is Diamond?" i asked slowly.

"Oh, she's your trainer, she's the one that will help you understand about the school and she's also the one you go to if you need help. She's the Angeless, like the head teacher but don't worry she's really nice. She is in charge of the gatherings which we have every Sunday in the staff Common room."

Was this girl gonna give me a huge, long speech every time I ask a question?

" Is she your trainer too?" I asked,

" Oh , no she hardly ever takes on new Tailings, but I guess you must be special"

She looked at me then winked, I couldn't help it but I burst out laughing which, I could tell, gave her a huge fright because she fell off the end of my bed. When she stood up she gave me evils and carried on with her story. Hee Hee

" Naa, I don't have Diamond as my trainer, I have Sapphire, she also teaches behaviour, you know, so we know good from bad"

Hmm sounds a bit weird but it sounds better than double maths!

"So is the dinners here good?" I needed to ask because im quite picky with my food.

"They are awesome, my mama and pa were really good cooks but nothing compared to the food here!" She looked a bit sad.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh, only about two months, I know its sort of scary at first but it gets better."

I didn't want to say it to her face but it didn't feel scary at all, actually it felt good, sort of.

I slid out of bed and looked down. I was still wearing the clothes I had been wearing to the beach, my dark blue combats and Jacks black Rock 'n' Roll t-shirt.

Jack! I instantly felt a sharp pain in my stomach when I thought about him. My expression must have been sad because Kate straight away said "aw, Bella what's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just said "Oh, well im just missing my friend"

Kate just looked at me, she bowed her head and nodded "Yeah, I know what you mean, I got Taken right infront of my friend and for the next two hours she had texted everyone telling them I had become a freak."

She looked so sad I felt bad for thinking all about myself so I said with a big, false smile on my face "Lets go eat!" her gaze found mine and her lips slowly lifted. "Okay, lets go!"

She grabbed my hand and for one second I wanted to ask her how old she was but it was way too rude after what just happened, so I squeezed her hand and we walked out of the room.


End file.
